New Blood
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Gannon told link he would pay for sending him to the sacred realm. Just not this way.


ok just so you know i have tried to edit this. but if you are not familure with my stuff then you wouldnt know about my long history of good stories but bad typing and grammer and spelling. plus to top it all off its ben a while since i have done this. i hope you all like this one.

Kaia was a young girl of about ten. She had long golden hair and big sapphire eyes. When she laughed it sounded like bells tinkling in the soft breeze. She was a princess and she hated it. She wanted to be like her father link. Link was always away on some adventure or mission. Her mother Zelda always dressed her up in pretty dresses and made her walk and talk like a princess. But that was not what Kaia wanted. She wanted to be free. She so desperately wanted to be an adventurer, a girl of non-royal blood. Kaia was an adventurer by heart and a princess by soul.

"Kaia what seams to be the matter, you haven't even touched your food." Zelda asked Kaia. Looking at her with a motherly stare.

"Nothing mother, at least nothing you would understand." She said as she poked at something green on her plate.

"Oh come now, there is nothing I couldn't understand." She said as she remembered everything Impa had told her about raising a young girl.

"I want to go on an adventure with daddy." Kaia said so loudly that it almost made Zelda jump.

Zelda looked at Kaia and smiled inside. She knew Kaia would pick up after her father but she didn't expect it to be so soon. Zelda knew Kaia had an adventurer's spirit and it would be wrong of her to say no. But the adventures link gets his self into was enough to make her hair turn gray.

"Mommy, Please, just a small one, just enough to let me feel what it is like to not be a princess." She looked at Zelda and widened her eyes a little and put a sad pitiful look on her face. This was the one thing about being a princess Kaia liked, the ability to make anyone and every one do what she wanted.

Zelda gave a sigh and looked into her daughters beautifull blue eyes. "All right fine Kaia, I will talk to your father, if he says yes then you may go. But if he tells you no, then please don't be too upset with me." She said wishing Impa was here to tell Zelda how to say no to that look. Zelda knew she gave that look to Impa all the time when she was young. But Impa always said no. Impa was gone and would not be back for another few months.

Kaia felt her whole soul lift and she was filled with joy. The thought of her and her father going off on an adventure was too much to keep in. "YES!"

Later that night after Zelda put Kaia to bed she started to leave her room. Zelda turned around and looked back at her little daughter. She smiled as she waved her hand and the lamp beside Kaia's bed dulled to a soft magical glow. It illuminated the little girls' face to a blessed glow. Reminding Zelda of the Angel pictures she once saw as a little girl. Oh how she wished things were that simple again.

She then quietly walked away from Kaia's room and headed to her own room. Every light she went by slowly dulled and soon every light in the castle was giving off just enough light to see with. It made the castle look enchanted and breathtaking. When she arrived to her room her door was slightly open. Zelda couldn't remember if she left it open or if someone else opened it.

When she opend the door more Zelda walked across the stone floor and heard the soft clicks of her shoes as they hit the floor. Then she gave a slight wave of her hand and a light turned on beside the bed. Zelda gave a little scream as the sight of links still body lying on the bed as if he were dead.

slowly zelda walked to the bead side and tuched his quiet face with the tips of her gentle fingers "Link, are you asleep?"

Links eyes opend at the sound of her voice and he turned to face her as he pulled her down to him "I was my love."

"Sorry dear, you frightend me, silly, i..well.. you looked as if you were dead." She answered him as she begun to undress.

"No just dead tired and a bit sore from my last adventure." Link watched Zelda. Taking in the very sight of her body. She looked back at him and gave a little smile as she let her silk gown fell off her body. Her Beautifull blond hair shone in the moonlight giving her body a soft yellow glow.

"Link please, why do you always have to do these things? Please just stay here at the castle. Eat drink get fat and be merry." Zelda asked as she slowly lowered her self into the bed snuggling against links dirty body. She didn't care about how dirty he was. Just the fact he was alive and here made her happy.

"Because Zelda if I don't then it gives Ganon chance to get through the sacred realm and come back." He said as he pulled her body closer to his and he let his hands run through her golden silk hair. He closed his eyes as he caught the smell of roses, Zelda's favorite perfume. He opened his eyes and saw her big and beautiful eyes staring back at his.

Zelda gave a little sigh, She then put her arm across his chest. And let her self be taken deeper into his deep blue eyes.

"Zelda, you look more beautiful as the years go by," he then let his hand touch her cheek. It was as soft as the spring rabbit's in the forest.

"Beauty always ages best." She said with a laugh

"I remember the first time I saw you; it was about thirty years ago when we first met. You asked me if I was from the woods." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, then I asked you if you would help me save Hyrul." She said with a sad note. She knew link could die one day and the thought always made her cold. She knew he wouldnt die of old age, but of some terrible tragety. you would say that that was the fears of a loving wife but this was not true for zelda. For she had dreamt one night not long ago that this would come to pass. What scared her the most was the fact all of her visions of the futer always came true.

"And I still am..." Suddenly there was a scream from Kaia's room. Link and Zelda quickly got up and ran to her room. When they got their Zelda almost fainted. There standing over Kaia's bead was Ganon. He was reaching for Kaia and she was screaming. Link tried to tackle Gannon down, but was knocked back by an invisible wall. He quickly got up and tried again. Zelda Screamed as she realized Link couldn't enter Kaia's room. It was then that Zelda saw tears in link's eyes.

"Link, remember the promise I made you as I fell in to the spirit realm?" Gannon said as he picked Kaia up by her hair and held the helpless girl high off the ground.

"Get away from her!" Link yelled at Ganon. He then tried to enter Kaia's room but was thrown back even harder then befor.

"I will get her link, I will have your child." Then he pulled something out from his jacket and reached down to Kaia. He then grabbed her by the throat and pressed it on her for head. She let out a strangled scream of pain and kicked Ganon in the groin. Instantly his figure flickered and he let out a howl of pain and rage and disappeared.

Without warning, link fell flat on his face to the ground as the invisible wall disappeared. Zelda ran and picked up Kaia. She cried out when she saw her face. Kaia no longer had her golden blond hair but hair that was deep red. And her for head bore the symbol of Ganon's family crest.

Ok now what. Ah yes, next chapter will be very enlightening. (Grins very wide. Like I have a juicy secret that I cant wait to tell you). Oh and by the way, any new name that appears does have a real meaning. And a real place of origin. Like for instance. Kaia is a Greek Female name that means earth. Get it. Ok. Oh by the way I looked up Ganon. And it does not fit him at all. Well enough rambling. I changed the first chapter and I hope you like it.


End file.
